


Sem Nomes

by Manyllines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Teenagers being teenagers i guess, This is kinda random soooo
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: Two girls have a talk about how they feel for each other
Kudos: 1





	Sem Nomes

**Author's Note:**

> So I dunno why i'm writing this stuff in english if the fic is in Portuguese butttttt  
> I made this to try and tackle some of my perfectionism  
> I just wrote and didn't edit nothing  
> So yeah
> 
> Apenas uma ideia muito curta que me veio á cabeça. Está em primeira? pessoa

“Quando é que te apaixonaste por mim?”

Olhas-lhe nos olhos um bocado espantada, apanhada de surpresa com a pergunta. Passado alguns minutos, quando ela desvia os olhos para olhar para as suas mãos, começo a pensar.

\--*--

Temos catorze outra vez, de onde eu estou rodeada de pessoas é impossível ver a tua cara. Estavas de costas meio agachada a falar com os teus amigos. Naquele momento parecia como se um holofote tivesse sido guiado para ti especificamente, a luz ofuscante. Mas tu tinhas esta força esta energia em ti que puxa, faz chegar mais perto. Tipo a gravidade que puxa a lua e faz com que ela fique em orbita da terra.

Foi essa força que me fez ir ate ti.

Que me fez apresentar timidamente.

\--*--

Ela sorri e olha para o céu, os seus pés balançam para a frente e para trás de onde estamos sentadas.

“E tu?” Pergunto “Quando é que te… apaixonaste por mim?”

O seu olhar continua mometariamente nas estrelas, depois ela olha em frente, distraída.

“Lembraste da festa da Caty?” Ela pergunta e olha para mim.

Pauso um bocado para pensar.

Franzo os olhos….’Isso foi á coisa de uns 5 meses’.

Quando olho de volta para dizer exatamente isso, ela volta a olhar para a frente, distraída e de certa maneira triste.

“…Só á coisa de uns meses?” Tu perguntas e sentes-te um bocado magoada?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

“Amor não é uma coisa que vem rápido para mim, chega sempre atrasado-” ambas rimos silenciosamente, ‘não é o único’, “-não é instantâneo, não como o teu pelo menos.” Ela sorri serenamente para ti.

Tu sorris também, tu leste em algum lado alguma coisa desse género, um sentimento de paz cai sobre ti, contente. É raro os dias onde não te sentes desta maneira ao pé dela.

Ficamos a olhar uma para a outra até ela dar um ronco e nós desatámos a rir.

Rimo-nos e damos as mãos, usando a outra como suporte.

As estrelas estão lindas hoje.

**Author's Note:**

> Se leste até aqui espero que tenhas gostado!


End file.
